Martini Kisses
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Brought,to a place where one thought had ended long ago,and left alone,but in the most unexpected ways,the time from which was abandoned for whatever reasons,has sought the missing piece to be returned,once it found it.Now that it has grasps upon tightly-
1. Chapter 1

Martini Kisses

~ Chapter One ~

A Taste Of Blood

By Inuyashas Youkai

I however,have not yet found the secrets with gaining possession of the hanyou that has taken us captive within that of his shapened claws, but as we following willingly into his trap ,we all become his prey , and in the end , all of what we have sought thus far , forgotten within seas of pale amber.. Nor do I have any rights to the lyrics of Martini Kisses , by Senses Fail , and a smidgen of Still Searching by one and the same , for I discovered soon enough today isn't my day..

Brought , to a place where one thought had ended long ago , and left alone, but in the most unexpected ways , the time from which was abandoned for whatever reasons, has sought the missing piece to be returned , once it found it. Now that it has grasps upon tightly , and will never let go, for it demands the prey that escaped it's hold..

The flickering lights, dancing with the pulsing beat of a honeyed affinity , as it flowed heavily like sap through the speakers , wrapping around you , a tight blanket, but breathing of something all of its own, with its own heartbeat , and the power to control . Sifting through the throbbing heat , as it sought to devour , as one passed through the crowds of familiarly entranced bodies sway to the sensuous throb only starting to lure , as another sultry glimpse brushed upon burning flesh of ones known desires, a shadow of masculine calliber cloaked in black stalked towards the place where the scent drawing him towards his helpless capture, led.

It was unknown why it was that he allowed himself to be caught by its unknown presence , and the reasons furthermore that it would be in his nature to submittedly follow it was also undiscovered , as the only thing that the concealed creature knew was that it needed whatever delicious specimen carrying that delectable aroma was , to keep it , all for his own taking. Normally it wasn't even the type of place that he would frequent , as he generally liked locations that veiled its existance , and in it invoke the most errie hush surrounding him , but while out with a unlikely companion it gave the unexpected notion that things would have be done otherwise if it was to catch the sweetness that taunted his very soul.

Now with keen eyes of a pale moon , and with hidden ears watchful of the slightest sounds , the beast scanned methodically , combined with the strong wit of his enchanced abilities of its nose , as to seek out its prey within the dim room ,as the smoky tendrils consistantly carried themselves to the atmosphere to the hazy blur of where this living being hid itself away from its lurking , possessive ways. In the end it wouldn't matter as to how his prey seemed to avoid his intent to come to the surface , it would have what it desired , and only just more painful to the one that evaded his presence for so long ,as it would be just happen for the sake of principle that his prey would be punished when it occured , to never make him wait.

Although it was something , as it seemed to be coming closer , but not knowing from where , only just the stronger tasty scent while near was somewhat familar to him , and it didn't know why. Only that whatever it was , judging by the succulent trail that up to now secluded itself from his discovery , was one that hasn't enclosed his being in a very long time , and so long ago that it was a sort of shock that the breed of whiff still endured after all this time. Just because a name couldn't be placed with the visage that ensued the unlikely habit of unsightly drool , didn't mean that the male had in no way , shape , or form become deteored by this fact, but only made it ever so more of a neccessity to find what it craved , and that was its target.

Therefore , soon his hungry gaze came upon a ravishing female with the most innocent but wise chocolate eyes , ones that enslaved your very soul ,or at least for what it seemed , and was lavishly fitted in the most teasing cuts of red satin, clinging to every curve , but where she now stood wasn't far from where the hooded being stood frozen unable to move. It wasn't that her appearance spoke to anything readily remembered, but it was the uncertain way the female had looked upon him when accidently grazing her gaze upon him that caused the reaction that he gave, and one with slight surprise. At first it seemed as though the woman had appeared in her actions as though what she saw when she looked at him was a sight that she knew, but after her eyes fluttered closed , then reopened again , all of the expressions that she once gave were gone, replaced with one of emptiness.

Walking towards the woman with her back turned , as he felt the start of his body readying to change , with his eyes fading to the most intimidating crimson , but that couldn't be helped because of what her presenced had called forth from inside him, something feral. Quickly making to now stand behind the one that had suddenly became his fervent obsession, just as she took a sip of the drink in her hands , the male with bleeding eyes bent forwards , and with his clawed fingertips brushed alongside the offered , erotic slope of her neck slowly with featherlike strokes before allowing that of his parched lips come in contact with the most mouth-watering , supple flesh . Once past the moment when the woman in his tight hold, stilled tauntly against that of what it felt underneath his claws , but with a slight soft growl purring within his chest , and came to be known within the human's ears , she fell into him completely , collaspsing after giving a answering moan , as his fangs nipped deeply into her throat .

_Theres poison in my drinking glass__  
><em>_Don't stop just sip it down__  
><em>_And in a swirling masquerade of sound__  
><em>_My body hits the ground__  
><em>_I'm beautiful when I'm asleep,__  
><em>_martini kisses land__  
><em>_on my blistered bloody scarlet lips__  
><em>_the bottles in my hand_

_Burn out not fade away__  
><em>_Burn out not fade away __  
><em>_Burn out not fade away _

_I'll speak in riddles so you can understand__  
><em>_I'll draw in pencil so you can trace with pen__  
><em>_So in love with me, like sand to wet feet__  
><em>_I'll write both our names into the wet concrete._

_We're glistening like silver spoons__  
><em>_Beneath the summer night__  
><em>_Oh can you smell the subtle hint of frost__  
><em>_As the flowers start to cry__  
><em>_The Autumn winds are bringing graves__  
><em>_To all the emerald trees__  
><em>_They're so beautiful in their dismay__  
><em>_The colors slowly bleed_

_Burn out not fade away_

_I'll speak in riddles so you can understand__  
><em>_I'll draw in pencil so you can trace with pen__  
><em>_So in love with me, like sand to wet feet__  
><em>_I'll write both our names into the wet concrete._

_The pawns will fade away__  
><em>_Burn out not fade away__  
><em>_The king's at his checkmate__  
><em>_Burn out not fade away__  
><em>_And I sit here with a sick grin__  
><em>_Choking as I laugh until I die__  
><em>_Burn out not fade away__  
><em>_Burn out not fade away_

Upon taking the sip of the most ambrosial wine , now dripping from his lips , as the beast continued to feast upon his lustful direction that had taken place , but as he done so realization dawned , and in response to what it now knew , one word fell from his lips , while his eyes fluttered closed..

"Kagome..."

Within the muddled darkness , a tiny voice questioned as to what was happening , by whom , but deep down she knew , it was caused by the haunting vision and one that sought to tear her apart for the memories it brought of long ago.. It made the whispering notion within her head if she really had escaped from the time of long past , or was she stuck in it within that of her memory of one who had left her alone , at least that was her thoughts anyway, and it also made it curious if maybe she really no longer existed as she mused, but only thrived within someone else's , perhaps in essense maybe she never left at all , only lingering in a place that can't be a memory herself .

A voice then , rasping out her name within the dark recesses of her head , and one that spoke volumes , bringing about the inquires within the veiling dark, but even though however long it had been , she still knew the voice , but not knowing as to how , or why the owner of that taunt was able to return, because as far as she knew he was dead...

'Inu Yasha...But , that can't be .. Its Impossible ..'

_I can't believe it's been a year , since I kissed my fears on their salty lips and said to them..._

_I love you all ..._

Before , it was goodbye..

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Martini Kisses

~ Chapter Two~

Distortion

By Inuyashas Youkai

I am not gonna say that I haven't captured the sneaky hanyou that has continued to escape my grasp cause we all now I haven't , but I can't help but keep trying. Nor will I say that I have any rights to the lyrics Slow Dance , as it currrently appears to be owned by no other than Sesnses Fail. Shit ! I just did ! Crap! Well enjoy everyone ,and thankyou to those who are reading , and InuEared Miko of Darkness , as well as YourImpendingDemise123 for favoriting ..I am glad you are enjoying this , and hope to continue in doing so.

~ Numbing Vibrations~

Swirling with the most euphoric hum within her being , as the woman felt herself being lifted within a unknowns arms , or at least that is what Kagome kept telling herself while it seemed that she was merely floating along. The opposite of what she had told herself to believe was something beyond her conprehension within the state of drunken shock, and being ignorant of what her body was telling her would most likely prevent the event bringing her down further, make her crack. Within the warmth that encased her soft rummbling patterns flowed through her , as the one who held her spoke, it wasn't known of what was being said , but she knew somehow that words followed the vibrations that were felt. Normally she would strive to find out what was being said to her when being spoken too, but at the time Kagome was just happy that she felt the cold , clinging to her for so long was being chased away for a time , and the words just didn't matter .

Although , the woman's mind , even dazed in the fog had attempted to fight against her will to find her way to silent oblivion , for some reason afraid that if she didn't stay awake that whatever that was going on with the one holding her would disappear , and along with it would take the protection from the chill that was felt within her being , just like the one before that looked so much like the one now on his human nights, but to her that was a impossibility ,if she had saw him leave with her very own eyes. It was something that haunted her for the most of the remainder of the time after returning from the past , and leaving behind the wake of what truly happened so long ago. Everything that had become , turned out so wrong in her eyes , and with that Kagome couldn't stand to be in constant reminder of what happened , so Kagome had not minded that the jewel had just replaced her within her time , besides it was a small part of the wish she had made after.. After Inuyasha was no more..

Back then when he had left to his very own death , Kagome had never the chance to say goodbye , none of them had for it just happened, and there was nothing that they could to stand in the way of preventing it . While the images of long past soon came to weigh against her mind , it helped that she was soothed with the calming effects of the alchohol, for at present she didn't feel the need to care ,which was how she liked to survive . Alas, Kagome had this feeling that with the unlikely possibility that the presence of the one from before, if he is here now somehow , she wouldn't be able to continue the life in the way it had been for the better of four years, and deep down that is what scared her the most. In truth it was because she wasn't ready to face the truth of what that meant.

_'Oh Inuyasha , please if your listening , don't let it be so .. I can't .. I promised I would do what you asked back then , but I can't do this .. No... I can't , I won't , not again.. Please, Forgive me ..'_

~ Stunning The Beast within~

It was odd that the male felt inside himself ,that he was able to still remain in control within his transformation, for Inuyasha was able to retain most of his actions with the woman he now held ,after she had collasped against him, but even though it had been so long ago since it last occured , the hanyou should've known for Kagome always had that ability to stun his demon , and bring him back. Although seeing her now after so long it was a humbling experiance for himself as well as the beast that lived alongside him on the inside.

Just the sight of her, was a sight for sore eyes , and now that he knew the identity of the one whom carried the scent that lured him to her , it explained the reasoning of why he was so intent on finding it , because it was her distinct aroma that called to him still , as it had back then , only it had been so long since he was in the presence of her neverending calm that Kagome gave to him, so it was no wonder that the hanyou hadn't noticed its arival before, or whom had it belonged it. It wasn't that he had forgotten the sweetness , or her , just the possibility that it would happen was slightly out of the question , but then again he never truly knew from which time period that she existed.

Back then ,it wasn't something that was forethought in discovering , as it had become after Inuyasha saw the effects that would draw the miko, and take her away from where he could reach. The hanyou tried to stop it , Inuyasha really had but it seemed that somehow his screams for Kagome to stop what she was doing went either unheard or ignored, but either way it was understandable for it was something that she wouldn't have expected, because at that time she would've believed that he was dead ,of his own choosing. It was unexpected , even for him that what Inuyasha had decided upon hadn't come to pass because of another's surprise interferance before it had been carried out completely , but it had , and now he was happily faced with seeing her again.

Carrying her out to his car , and laying her gently in the passenger seat before going to the other side to the drivers side , while quickly texting his friends that he came with saying that he needed to leave without giving anything away, because now he wasn't sharing just yet , and that was his main instinctive direction as he had gotten in , and started the car for his place. Especially , that bastard wolf , if Kouga gotten wind of Kagome's surprise appearance , Inuyasha felt he wouldn't have a chance to at least offer what she needed from him , and then hopefully be able to give what she had wanted so long ago , but then he couldn't give. While driving to his house in the middle of nowhere, and not far from the childhood shrine of his miko , Inuyasha soon felt the hope inside himself grow that maybe what he had in mind , Kagome would allow him to do , but feared that possibly she had moved on by the way she had reacted to seeing him.

While keeping one eye on the road , the other strayed uncontrollably towards the one laying back in the seat next to him, with stubborn tears in his eyes..

" Kagome..."

_' I know it was wrong of me to ask what I had back then , but please let me make that mistake up to you ...'_

_If you pull too hard,_  
><em>Then the string will break<em>  
><em>And if you leave the slack<em>  
><em>Then the string won't hold<em>

_So how can we find ourselves?_  
><em>Trapped in our own private hells<em>  
><em>Where we just scream but no one can hear<em>  
><em>X marks the spot where the dig begins<em>  
><em>The treasure is found within<em>  
><em>The broken hearts that are soaked with fear<em>

_Fill the glass to the brim_  
><em>And it will spill out<em>  
><em>Keep on sharpening the knife<em>  
><em>And it will be so blunt<em>

_So how can find ourselves?_  
><em>Trapped in our private hells<em>  
><em>Where we just scream but no one can hear<em>  
><em>X marks the spot where the dig begins<em>  
><em>The treasure is found within<em>  
><em>The broken hearts that are soaked with fear<em>

_To be at one with all your life..._

_So how can find ourselves?_  
><em>Trapped in our private hells<em>  
><em>Where we just scream but no one can hear<em>  
><em>X marks the spot where the dig begins<em>  
><em>The treasure is found within<em>  
><em>The broken hearts that are soaked with fear<em>

_To be at one with all your life_  
><em>And do without doing a thing<em>  
><em>Don't try too hard to understand<em>  
><em>Or you'll miss the point at hand<em>

Though soon enough , both would find that they would be forced in doing something that they aren't ready for in the least...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Martini Kisses

~Chapter Three ~

Hide

By Inuyashas Youkai

Waste away

I'am drowned and blinded

Followed by what I left inside

Close my eyes

These voices say

Haunting me I can't escape

I will run and hide

Till these memories fade away

-Red 'Hide'

Behind closed eyes drowning within a chosen poison , a buried memory of a willingly forgotten time returned forcefully into the mind of the unwilling. It was of a young woman living yet another life , dressed in green , and white , with tears in her eyes , as for the nightmare told of its coming, had came , and took with it an end. Rising quickly up , out from the unwanted scare within a reoccurring moment the seer believed she had finally escaped from during the years in passing, drinking it away. Although as the after effects of rushing to rise up from the horrid sight, in awakening, it had also brought the dizzying haze, and the urging need to vomit.

Though in her discovery of not being in the place she should've been, the bathroom had seemingly wanted to play a disappearing act , and ended up in a rather large closet her drunken realization of the strangely contorted visual of her apartment , and taking in the sight of a large glass sliding door leading to a balcony that before wasn't present , only know conjured up by the drunken illusion taken over within her mind , but as the woman had realized that she may be still dreaming her fucked up existence. Thus being further convinced of this, while being able to open it in order to release the collected puddle of bile within her mouth, then tossed everything up that her body earlier consumed.

It was then thereafter that she found herself yet again falling within the coming dark catapulting itself to catch her as she willing fell into its soothing , black numb. Footsteps followed closer softly within the back of her mind , as the downward spiral further commenced until there was nothing , but silence. Feeling herself being lifted by some unknown force , as the opposing gravity pulled against her in rising , and then her body was met by a cooling , soft surface , while her body felt as though it was encased in flames.

Amber eyes , concealed beneath a deep violet in trade for its telling of a coming night, as they looked upon her with concern . Settling the woman back within his bed , then covering her , and placing a wet washcloth on her forehead to calm the coming heat that was perspiring there. When the hanyou, now human was through at the moment with his task of making her comfortable , began cleaning up the mess tossed haphazardly on the upstairs patio , thankful for once that he didn't possess his demonic senses , for how rotten the nasty remains thrown about from her smelled.

"Hell how in the fuck did she even walk , let alone be conscious with this much shit forced up inside her. Damn I can barely stand without the urge to wretch just from the smell. "

Once the last of it was rinsed away , the male once again checked to see that the girl being still a pain in his ass was still where she was put , and where she belonged , being in the place nearby so that he could watch over her. Seeing that for the moment that she was , while shaking his head , then walking over to the bathroom , hopefully to wash off ,what had splattered upon him during his duty in removing the evidence that Kagome may not be as innocent ,as when he had last left her behind.

The next morning came a little too soon when the sunlight beamed through the window , alerting to its soon mocking of her for her stupidity, as her head throbbed as it had many a time before in the years past. Hiding underneath the pillow held with her hands on her head to keep in the soothing dark , then jerking slightly when the shield was torn away , and her body being more reclined with it , as well as a glass of water , accompanied with a plastic cup holding two pills , mused for pain. A muffled voiced sounding like a male's telling her to take it and drink , and guessing that to her was that of her brother Souta, Kagome followed along still not knowing whether she was awake , or yet still dreaming .

"Alright , Souta.. sounds good ..I'll be down in a minute , can I borrow a change of clothes ,as I don't believe that I remembered to bring some again , at least I don't think I did . Hell I don't even know how it is that I even got here, but can you not be so loud my head hurts. " Kagome sluggishly told after swallowing the temporary comfort , and soothing her parched throat with the water , and pain relief offered.

It was then a hand grasped hers , and laid it upon the requested change of clothes, thankful that her brother had done what she asked in keeping quiet to calm the non stop pounding within her skull. After hearing the sound of the door clicking shut , Kagome continued to move , so that she could undergo the diffucult task in dressing herself , and follow the distinct smells of food cooking. Once numerous tries were attempted , and failed , often ended up on her ass for her troubles , Kagome decided to lay upon the carpeted floor , and pull on the offered clean attire . Then , slowly lifting herself , and attempting with her hands on the wall as her guide , walked towards the door , into the hallway.

Following along towards the delicious smell of coffee , and toast , Kagome without much trouble found the kitchen with two plates on the table. Sitting down herself , and finding that her brother wasn't at all in sight , shrugged her shoulders , and nibbled on some toast . Although at the sound of another door , presumably where it entered from the kitchen , Kagome dared to look towards the sight , and mocked Souta for being too slow, and it was upon coming upon what greeted her that made her regret the action.

" If your one of my many hallucionations , give me the decency of awakening me from this nightmare , and kick me hard to remind me that you are dead , as I am not in the mood for any shit today that I will later have to consume a enormous amount just to drink you away !" Kagome glared stating to the image of a very human looking Inuyasha , carrying two glasses of orange juice.

Oh but of course the falsely believed illusion had to be disobedient just to spite her...

" No can do Ka Go Me, and you want to know the reason why? I'll tell you , it's because I am not dead , and because I am here you won't drink me away , because I won't allow you too!"

Upon hearing this statement returned to her mockingly , caused certain images of a particular sight of the night prior containing a certain hanyou , and one that she begged wasn't true . It was almost immediately finding that the one standing in front of her still wasn't leaving from her sight as they normally would , causing her to lose consciousness , at seeing this .

TBC...


End file.
